zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kotuumath
Kotuumath is a Legend of Zelda fan character created by Ryushusupercat. He is a Halfbreed, a race of beings that resemble humanoid animals. Kotuumath is unique because he is the only Halfbreed that is a dragon (Halfbreeds usually have more common animal genes, like a cat, a dog, a horse, etc...). All Halfbreeds have the ability to assume a substitute form in which they perfectly resemble their closest relatives; the Hylians. Physical Description When he isn't wearing his black cloak, Kotuumath typically wears a slightly ragged brown vest over a plain white shirt, with brown boots and baggy black pants. He wears spikes gauntlets and a red ascot, as well as a few earrings. When in his true form, his attire stays the same, but his skin turns gray, he grown horns, wings, a tail and claws; his face also changes into that of a human-like dragon, with large, lupine ears. History Childhood When Kotuumath was 127 years old (keep in mind that Halfbreeds age MUCH differently than the other races do; 10 years equal one to them, so technically Kotuumath would be twelve at the time), his father, Valdugard, believed that his son would be the one to establish dominance over the Ulfurio Plains and drive out the Hylians in that area, who weren't on such great terms at the moment. Valdugard believed that the Hylian people were a danger to the Halfbreeds. Unfortunately, the leader of the Hylian clan (the one that wiped out Valdugard's clan) believed that this "Mythic Halfbreed" would lead the Halfbreeds to destroy them (rather than merely drive them away). The Hylian clan living in Ulfurio Plains attacked the Halfbreed clan and slaughtered practically everyone. The only survivors were Kotuumath and his little brother, Jukaro. They spent years avoiding those same Hylians, who were trying to hunt them down and kill them. Eventually, tired of running, Kotuumath slaughtered them in a fit of rage. Shocked and revolted that he had taken those lives, he used Holy Magick to cast a protective energy around Jukaro to keep him safe, and then he left, for fear he would kill his brother as well. Later Years Kotuumath wandered for approximately 58 years, assuming his substitute form in an effort to blend in. He avoided all social contact and kept himself hidden from others, however, he would occasionally revert back to his true form, most likely to cover long distances with flight. He doesn't know if had been spotted at all in his true form, although apparently he had, for someone had written about seeing "a small, humanoid dragon flying around the countryside of Hyrule". Controlled by Ganondorf When Kotuumath was in the Arbiter's Grounds, located in the Gerudo Desert, he came across the Twilight Mirror. Curious at such an object, he approached it, when suddenly, it began to glow. Then, Ganondorf appeared through it (Ganondorf had also somehow gotten a hold of the Amulet of Corruption). Kotuumath had never seen Ganondorf before, but Ganondorf had heard the rumors of the Mythic Halfbreed that would "destroy the Hylians". Kotuumath was in his true form when he met Ganondorf, so the King of Evil was able to tell that Kotuumath was this "Mythic Halfbreed". Ganondorf then used the Amulet of Corruption on Kotuumath and gained control of the Halfbreed's mind and spirit. While under the control of Ganondorf, Zenai had joined with the King of Evil in order to get rid of Link. Both the prince and the Halfbreed showed incredible dislike for one another, with Zenai mocking and belittling Kotuumath for his appearance and origins ("I'm surprised you haven't been run out of Hyrule yet! Once I'm king, though, I'll make sure you're gone, you scaly, shape shifting freak!") and Kotuumath retaliating by mocking and belittling Zenai for his abilities as a swordsman and a future ruler ("Once you're king, '''no one' will want to stay in Hyrule and let you rule them!") These arguments often lead to scuffles, with Zenai losing nearly everytime due to Kotuumath's superior fighting abilities. However, Zenai managed to win once, by bringing up Kotuumath's little brother, Jukaro, right before they were going to fight, and then attacking the Halfbreed from behind while he was momentarily overcome with the memories of his little brother. Freed By Link Notable Abilities Being part dragon, Kotuumath has the ability to fly. While he has the potential to harness all of The Nine Magicks, he does not know Earth Magick, Ice Magick, Plant Magick or Poison Magick (this seems to be from choice). Kotuumath is also a skilled swordsman. His weapon, called the Sword of Destruction, is a large, double-edged sword. He can also channel Magick into his sword to execute powerful, Elemental slash attacks. Substitute Form Perhaps his most unusual ability is the ability to assume a substitute form, in which he transforms into an almost exact replica of a Hylian (however, he only ''looks like one in this form). While in his substitute form, he goes under the alias of "Matt Houku", an anagram of Kotuumath. Perhaps even stranger than this is that while in substitute form, he looks almost exactly like Link in terms of physical build (except Kotuumath has black hair and red eyes); thus he is sometimes called "Dark Link"). Transforming between his true form and his substitute form drains an incredible amount of his stamina and energy, however, so he tries to use it as little as possible. Personality Before Corruption At first, Kotuumath showed a strong dislike for the Hylians, since a small clan of them had wiped out his family and friends. However, he did not go out of his way to attack other Hylians; rather, he avoided them, and other races as well. During Corruption While being controlled by Ganondorf using the Amulet of Corruption, Kotuumath was heedlessly violent and often rude, yet 100% loyal to Ganondorf. Occasionally, he seemed to recall memories of his old life, but soon he would slip back under the spell the Amulet of Corruption held over him. After being freed by Link After being freed from the Amulet's grip, Kotuumath has been shown to be a fairly modest person, however, he is still sarcastic and crass at times, and isn't very social. He has a violent sense of humor, and seems to delight in the suffering of criminals. Other Information Friends *Link (After being freed from Ganondorf's control) *Princess Zelda (After being freed from Ganondorf's control) *Ganondorf (During mind control, 100% loyal to him) Enemies :Surprisingly, during mind control, Kotuumath is still fairly courteous to Zelda. *Zenai *Tingle (Finds him annoying) *The Plunderers *Link (During mind control) Likes *Punishing wicked people *Extremely spicy food *Training and practicing his Magick abilities and swordsmanship skills *Adventuring Dislikes *People hurting his friends, especially if they hurt Jukaro *Boredom *Wicked people (murderers, rapists and kidnappers are top on his list of "Worst Kinds of People") *Chauvinistic people *Bitter food *Being confined/restrained *Crowds Strengths *Fairly advanced combat abilities *Clever; would make a great tactician Weaknesses *People he cares about can easily be used against him *Rarely thinks before he acts *Substitution ability drains a lot of stamina and energy *Using Magick too much drains a lot of stamina and energy *Extremely vulnerable to heavy weather while flying *Ice Magick *Earth Magick Fears *Losing Jukaro Other *'Height:' 6 ft 3 in *'Weight:' 102.3 lbs *'Tail length:' 5 ft 2 in *'Horn length:' 2 ft 6 in *'Wingspan:' 10 ft 10 in Notes *Kotuumath's mother, Pahalia, is named after the Christian angel Pahalia. *Kotuumath would carry the rank of second-in-command because he is the clan leader's eldest son. category:Original Characters Category:Purple Paw Studios